


I Know it's Jack

by Azlinne



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Twist End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/pseuds/Azlinne
Summary: Jack and Mark have lived across the field from each other their whole life and as Mark's twentieth birthday drew close he couldn't wait to confirm Jack was, in fact, his soulmate. There was never a doubt it was Jack, he knew it was Jack.





	

A person's twentieth birthday was a special one, it was they age a persons soul compass appeared on their wrist pointing them to their destined. Many young adults would save up money their whole life so when they finally got their mark they could set out on an adventure to find their other half. There were so many stories out there, some of people who were barely 18 being stopped one day by someone who would hold up their wrist as it seemed to glow, indicating they had found their soulmate. Sometimes there would be stories of the compass dancing around their wrist so much that they were never able to get close to each other till they were late in their thirties. Worse yet, there were some people whos birthdays would come and go and no mark would ever appear...

Mark had met him when he was young, a wild energetic kid with fire in his eyes and an Irish accent. They had become fast friends and played together all the time after school. His name was Jack and apparently he had lived across the field behind his home, he went to a different school then Mark so they only ever saw each other afterward, but that only ever seemed to make the black haired boy more excited every single time he got to meet up with him. Sometimes Mark would ask Jack to come over but he always said no, he didn't want to go too far out of earshot from his home.

Things when on like that for years before one late night when Mark was feeling down Jack seemed to appear out of nowhere, knocking at his window with a weak smile on his face. Mark had given a confused look, about to question how the other found his window but Jack just shook his head and wrapped his arms around the other pulling him close. They stayed like that for a long while, Mark slowly just seeming to melt against him, he felt like this was just what he needed but at the same time part of wanted to know how Jack knew that, or was it that the other had come to him seeking comfort as well? In the end, he never got to ask he fell asleep before he worked up the nerve and Jack was gone by the time he woke up. They never brought it up after that, but it became an unspoken agreement that Jack would come over at any given night staying close as they both fell asleep only for Mark to wake up hours later alone again..

Mark was sure Jack was going to be his soulmate, they were close to the same age with his twentieth birthday coming up first so he was sure it was going to go down with his own mark glowing the second he got close to the Irishman. He was so sure of it he brought it up to his mother, making sure she was ready for his best friend to become his for sure for sure boyfriend! His mother laughed bringing up how Mark had apparently been saying his soulmate was his best friend for since he was very young, only back then it had been his imaginary friend named 'Jake' ... Only Mark didn't remember having an Imaginary friend, especially one called Jake! He had to laugh with her maybe she was just thinking of Jack, that boy always did seem to become scares whenever other friends or family came around.

Mark had turned down a party for his birthday, he knew what he had planned and it was going to be nothing short of romantic! Mark had asked Jack to come star watching with him and had spent the last hour setting everything up as the summer moon rose into the sky. It was almost twelve before Jack showed up grinning and out of breath, "you're such a nerd wanting to spend your birthday out in a field." He laughed before pulling Mark into a tight hug, "happy birthday." Mark's cheeks tinted pink, He wasn't being a nerd! He was being romantic! The American had invited his sure to be soulmate to the place they first met, at the time of day that meant the most to them, to do something they were both fascinated with, space. The only thing that was going to make it better was when Mark's wrist was going to start glowing, hopefully leaving them shocked for just a moment before Jacks spontaneous personality rocketed them into their first kiss!

Only an hour passed, then two and there was no glow.... Mark didn't look at his wrist after that, his heart shattered to know Jack wasn't the one, but he couldn't just call things off and leave him after planning on spending the night out in the field together. The tent was up, everything was nice and focusing on soulmates would just ruin it all. So he didn't, he shoved the thoughts to the side and did what came so easily to him, he stayed with Jack. Jack who must not have been aware that this had been his soul compass year because when it was time for them to actually sleep, Jack cuddled close as he had so many times before, said his goodnight before slowly ghosted his lips over Marks hesitating slightly before pressing them together. It had been nothing like the kiss Mark had dreamed about but it did hold a sort of magic to it, maybe soulmates were overrated, Jack may not have been the one his wrist would glow for but at this moment Jack was all he needed.

Jack was gone again the next morning, and though Mark had really been hoping he would have stayed he guessed he couldn't really hold it against the other for not being there... It did after all give him a moment to sort out all his thoughts in peace and look at his wrist. His heart stopped at that moment, both his arms were bare, there was no glow last night because there was no compass... Yesterday he had been so sure it was Jack, last night he was sure he would choose Jack over any soulmate but now.... he just felt like crumbling, how could he expect anyone else to want to really be with him if there was a chance they could be happy with someone else? Someone the likes of which Mark would never meet. Not moments after the first few tears hit the tented ground Jack was in front of him, he had made no sound it was as if he had never left at all as he pulled the other close, "I know... I know... I'm so sorry, but I promise you... I'll never truly leave you." The black haired male shook his head meaning to protest, but the second his eyes met Jacks it all fell into place... Blue eyes with flecks of silver stared back as a sad smile pulled at pale lips, it felt like this was the first time Mark was really seeing who Jack truly was. A ghost who refused to let his living soulmate go through life alone...


End file.
